


Oh So Very Young

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is 13 and every night he dreams things he is ashamed of when he wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh So Very Young

Sirius is 13 and every night he dreams things he is ashamed of when he wakes. He is even more ashamed that they leave him hard and desperate and he cannot resist reaching down under the covers and finishing what the dreams started. He bites back the name that's on the edge of his tongue. He knows it's wrong, ever so wrong. He tries to think of other things, other girls, boys even, anything else, as he pounds, but the image of his cousin, her crimson lips parted in laughed or pursed when something has just disappeared between them, will not leave him and make him feel hotter and harder every second. 

He's a bad, filthy, boy; he berates himself as his hand slides up and down furiously. He does not hear the door open until it is too late. It is her. she has seen him, seen his body slick with sweat and his hand wrapped around his hard length. "Bellatrix!" he cries, as he scrambles to cover himself with the cast aside blankets, trying to sound indignant but her name comes out unmistakably full of lust. 

Bellatrix closes the door behind her as she steps into the room, wearing a figure clinging, black silk, nightdress that ends about halfway down her thighs. Sirius tells himself he sound look away but he cannot, and what he sees does not help the situation he has going on under the blankets any. She walks over to the bed and strips him of the protection of covers. "It looks like you could use some help...cousin." she says and the words sound perverted coming from her lips as she crawls onto the bed and hovers above him.

Sirius knows this is sick and wrong and that he should run, run far away, but he's been dreaming of it every night for months now and he can smell her, feel the heat radiating from her skin. Now her lips are on his, sweet and bitter at the same time, like the taste of pomegranate, its juices running over parched lips. Her hand is on his, guiding it up the milky white flesh of her leg, up under the cloth of her dress. By the time he reaches the wetness between her legs, he does not even notice that his hand is moving all on it's own. Their mouths separate to explore each other's flesh and before he knows it his is nudging down the top of her dress, wanting to claim what lies beneath the cloth for his own. 

He cannot reach the skin directly so his mouth continues over it, sucking at her breast through the cloth, feeling her nipple stiffen in response even with the fabric between them. She moans and pulls the dress up over her head, leaving herself as naked as he is. He leaves bright red blossoms under her skin with his mouth as his fingers move, inexperiencedly but enthusiastically, in and out of her. Bellatrix recaptures his lips with her own and she lowers her body down into his, feeling skin against skin, letting him slide into her. Sirius whimpers her name as his fantasies become realities. Above him she begins to move, circling her hips and eliciting new and unimaginable sensations. Sirius' cries become for fervent and are matched by hers as they thrash on the bed, a tangled heap of ivory limbs and dark matted hair. 

He comes inside of her, continues repeating her name, over and over like fading echoes. They lie there for a while, drained, before she slips away in the night. It is only after she is gone that it occurs to him that he has just lost his virginity... to his cousin. Then he looks down and discovers, he isn't the only one.


End file.
